Anodyne
by BritishPixie
Summary: Lucius Malfoy as a vampire, set five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, showing how he seduces his meals. Lemon. Read and review!


**While I was working on my longer story that's spun off from Moments in Time, seeing the names Dracula and Lucius in such close proximity to eachother made me start thinking... How would I write Lucius as a vampire? Turns out, as I write him, he lusts for way more than blood. But I hardly think I'm alone in that surmise.**

**Anodyne is actually a word, in the dictionary... the definition is below. It's also a kick-ass song by a band called MWK. Very pretty, kind of depressing. I didn't base the story on the song in any way, so it's not a song fic, though I did listen to it when I wrote.**

****

**I feel the need to say this, however... The girl that I show Lucius taking has been crushed by tragedy, and wants him to kill her. I in NO WAY condone suicide... If you're feeling that depressed, don't find a vampire, find help.**

Also, you can blame herves vuin for this... She helped give me the idea, since we seem to have a similar taste in devious men... None of whom I seem to be able to own. I own Lucius' meals, nothing more.

_

* * *

_

_Anodyne- noun, anything that relieves pain or soothes._

The restaurant had become almost empty as the night wound down to a close. Only a red haired girl at the bar remained, along with a gentleman in a booth towards the back, platinum blond hair and silvery eyes standing out sharply from the shadows around him. The young woman glanced back a few times to see him watching her intently. Unbidden, fantasies filled her mind, where the blond man pleasured her endlessly. She flushed, green eyes widening as she turned to look at him again. He met her gaze, a slight smirk on his lips, and nodded, raising his glass to her. Could he know what had gone through her mind? Impossible, but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that he had somehow brought on the lustful thoughts, in a far more active way than simply being the focus. His smile widened, and she caught the glimmer of fangs behind his smile. _Vampire,_ she thought, her heart skipping a beat as she made up her mind.

She stood and made her way over to the booth, smiling down to him. He didn't look at her; not directly, at any rate, but simply glanced up to her, his silvery grey eyes gleaming slightly. "How may I help you, my dear?" he drawled softly, his cultured voice carrying a little too well, even in the empty restaurant. She opened her mouth to introduce herself, but was cut off by a wave of pleasure that almost ripped through her body when he raised his eyes to look at her fully. He smirked condescendingly and took her hand, pulling her into the booth next to him. "Sit, before you fall down... One might think something was wrong..." Green eyes met grey again as she tried to compose herself.

"I'm Liadan Morgan... I couldn't help but notice you by yourself, and thought I would come over..." she almost whispered, her Irish lilt making her voice sound a little unsteady. He brought the snake head of his cane up to her throat, the cool metal gliding over the freckles that marked her creamy skin, miraculously not catching in her abundant red curls. Lowering the cane, he took her hand and kissed the back of it gently, lingering perhaps a moment longer than proper.

"Lucius Malfoy... A _pleasure_..." His eyes raised, another wave of euphoria ripping through her, making her throw her head back for a moment. Lucius moved forward, his cane back against her throat, keeping her head tilted as he leaned in to inhale her scent. Vanilla, cinnamon... and something else, not detectable by most; despair. "Something troubles you... You knew very well who I was; do not deny it; and yet you came to me. Surely the way my wife was disposed of would make you think twice about joining me for a drink..."

Liadan shuddered, remembering the Daily Prophet reports of Narcissa Malfoy's death; she'd been drained of blood, her face contorted in a mask of bliss for eternity. He had never denied that he'd killed her, but had said that it was an accident, that he'd lost control. Since nothing could prove him wrong, he hadn't been arrested, but most theorized that it had been a very deliberate murder, nothing accidental about it. She looked to him, pain flashing in her emerald eyes for a brief moment, too strong to put into words. Lucius didn't press the matter, but continued to glide the head of his cane over her throat.

"Surely, you know the only absolution I can grant you is death," he began, one cool finger tracing over her jaw. "So you throw yourself upon my... tender mercies, and hope for a night of ecstasy before it ends?" Lucius' smile widened, his sharp fangs resting against his lip. His hand moved down to cover the front of her throat, his thumb and forefinger on pulse points on either side of her throat. "Very presumptuous... how could you possibly know if I would want to sample you?"

"I didn't... I hoped... Please," she pleaded, her gaze never leaving him. She tensed as the fangs of his cane pressed harder against her neck, almost breaking the skin. Liadan whimpered softly as Lucius shifted, bringing his mouth level with her throat.

"A taste first... Do not make a sound, precious, or the proprietor will put an end to our fun..." he whispered huskily, turning the cane sharply so the fangs ripped her skin. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out as a trickle of blood went down her throat towards her breasts. With a soft growl, Lucius leaned forward and licked at the stream of blood, purposely going slowly to savor the taste of her skin as well. His eyes closed as he continued, moving up to the wound, lips closing over it, while his arms wrapped around Liadan, pressing her against him. Lucius growled softly as he sucked slowly on the wound, drawing blood from it. Her eyelids fluttered a bit as she heard him murmur something that sounded like "delicious" against her ear, tongue flickering over the wound again to close it.

He'd seen how she'd lost her entire family in the war, how she'd been left hollow in the five years since the Dark Lord's fall. Perhaps she did need to be embraced by Death to bring some relief to her aching heart; he hardly knew if he was the right person to do it, but he would none the less. As much as he told himself that he had seduced her into his arms, he couldn't deny that he was serving her desires equally with his own. He almost hated to think of himself as an accessory to suicide, but he was so hungry it almost hurt, so he didn't dwell on unpleasantness.

"Hold on to me," he whispered breathily, waiting for her to wind her arms around his neck before Apparating back to Malfoy Manor. When the crushing black fell from around them, they were seated on a lavishly made bed. Liadan stood, glancing around for a moment, and then turned to face Lucius. He had shifted to sit at the side of the bed, looking up at her with his intense gaze. Green eyes never leaving his, she pushed the shoulders off her dress, letting it fall around her ankles, leaving her bra and panties. He watched with a smirk as she bit her bottom lip when he rested his hands on her hips, guiding her forward a little.

"Oh, God..." she panted as he leaned forward, his mouth capturing a silk covered nipple, the other attended to by one of his hands. She pressed him closer, her fingers stroking through the platinum locks gently as he switched sides, the cold air making her nipple harden almost painfully. Lucius took in an unsteady breath as he let his hands move down to her hips again, running his fingers under the edge of her panties. Hooking two fingers into the fabric, he slowly pulled them down, sighing as her scent washed over him. One elegant finger moved against her, immediately finding the source of her pleasure, stroking her slowly. His expression was one of almost fascination as Liadan's hips rolled against his finger, mouth falling open.

She stumbled back a little as he stood, pulling off his cloak and jacket. He directed her to work on the buttons of his red patterned vest as he continued to explore her body, lips trailing over freckle-covered shoulders. When only a white silk shirt remained, along with his black pants, he sat again, resting back on his hands. Liadan moved to straddle him, blushing slightly when she brushed against his erection, making him groan softly. She unbuttoned the shirt, kissing over newly exposed skin. It was almost translucent, but beautiful, covering powerful muscles. The only scar she could see was on his throat, where he had been bitten during the Battle of Hogwarts. She leaned in, biting gently over the marks, rewarded by a moan and a sudden movement as he pushed her down onto the bed.

Lucius shrugged off the shirt and quickly relieved himself of his pants, settling himself down between her thighs. Liadan shivered slightly as he parted her, eyes locking with hers as his tongue traced her core. She tried to arch up towards him, but one powerful hand splayed across her abdomen, holding her down while two fingers of the other hand began stroking inside her, matching the movements of his tongue perfectly. He kept her lower body immobile as he continued at his torturously slow pace, her hips straining against him as she tried to move. His fingers replaced his mouth as he moved back up, resting his manhood at her entrance.

She was almost sobbing with need now, his slow strokes keeping her on the edge of oblivion, but not quite letting her go over. He stopped all together, moving his hands to rest on either side of her head as he readied himself to enter her. "You will soon forget your pain, my dear... They all have," he whispered as he slowly pushed into her. True to his word, she soon melted under his touch, arching against him. Keeping a slow, but steady pace, he wound his hand into her coppery curls and pulled her head back, listening to the sudden intake of breath; she obviously thought he would bite her now. But he would have to disappoint, because he simply kissed over her pulse point, sucking on the skin. It had the effect he had desired; she bucked against him, almost screaming for him to move faster.

Ever the gracious host, Lucius obliged, his hands moving from her hair down her sides, tracing from one freckle to the next. He rolled them so she sat above him, red hair falling back over her shoulders as he allowed her to set the pace. His eyes never left her face as she rode out her grief, letting him consume her rather than the cold nothingness. He felt her inner muscles beginning to tighten around his length and pulled her down towards him roughly. He let her hover for a moment as his other hand slipped between their bodies to press against her center, fingers moving over it impossibly fast; far faster than any human might. He watched her eyes widen, feeling her body tense one final time, and kissed her roughly as she came around him, swallowing both her screams of completion and her tears. Her release brought on his; and he groaned into the kiss as his essence filled her, as cold as death itself. He held her gently as she collapsed against him, panting and sobbing quietly. Grief was always messy, but his feast would be well worth it; tears made it all the sweeter.

A sigh of content came from him as she rolled off him. Lucius shifted to sit up against the headboard, watching her tremble with aftershocks of pleasure. He smiled softly as Liadan moved up to lean against him, her back against his chest. He caught her gaze as he pushed her hair away from her throat, two fingers moving down between her legs to rub squarely on her clit. His other hand kneaded her breast through the silk that still covered it, the sensations making her rest her head against his shoulder. Her throat now exposed to him, he kissed her pulse point one last time.

"Are you certain this is what you want? There will be no going back after this..." he murmured, his breath hot against her ear. She nodded as she arched against him. Again, the wave of pleasure washed over her like it had in the restaurant, but this time it covered the pain of his fangs tearing into her throat. Any pain she might have felt after was driven from her as his fingers sped up, allowing her the delicious building they didn't before. The hand on her breast squeezed a little harder as her blood flowed away from her and into his mouth, movements between her legs speeding up more and more. Liadan gasped and bucked against him as his fingers reached that impossible speed that had sent her over before. The frenzied beating of her heart was simply killing her more quickly, she knew, but she hardly cared as her body became taunt, thrashing against Lucius' strong arms. Even as she lost consciousness, her orgasm washed over her, blinding her with wave after wave of ecstasy.

Lucius slowed his movements, pulling away from her throat as her heart slowed to a stop. He brushed a few curls from Liadan's face, forever frozen in the bliss of her final pleasure. He always made good on his promises; he'd promised to make her forget her pain, and there was no sign of it on her features. He had promised to end her, which he had. As he laid her down on the bed, a pang of guilt went through him. Had he taken advantage of her? There was no denying that he would never have had her if she hadn't been grieving for the loss of her family, but she had willingly come to him. He could have said no, true, but she would have gone to someone else, then, someone who wouldn't have taken care of her quite so thoroughly.

Pushing those thoughts from his mind, Lucius stood and dressed himself, careful to ensure that he looked his very finest, as usual. He stalked from the room, leaving a house elf to dispose of Liadan's body. He would go out again, and find another. He couldn't guarantee a repeat performance of what had just happened, but he always made sure that the pleasure far outweighed the pain. Narcissa hadn't minded, after all; he'd never seen her so fulfilled as when she lay dieing in his arms. He wasn't sorry for it; wasn't sorry that the one person to tie him down was gone. He would never shed a tear for her, or for any of the countless others he had taken. Most of them had known what they were getting into, and even when they hadn't, their cries made him almost envy them.

As Lucius walked down the moonlit street, his cane tapping on the sidewalk, a young blonde woman walking past caught his eye. He smiled and turned to follow her at a respectful distance, his barely sated hunger coming to the forefront again. His smile turned almost feral, moonlight glancing off his fangs as he sent a wave of pleasure to the young woman. He swept forward to catch her as her knees buckled, guiding her into an alleyway. He didn't need to do this every night, of course; he just gorged himself every few days, so he would be able to keep some resemblance of a social life. But he had to admit as he backed the girl into the brick wall, that the days he fed were the highlights of his week.

One of the white peacocks that moved over the Malfoy estate called out as a moan of pure bliss cut through the night air, mingling with the scent of blood and arousal. The peacock turned away, unknowing of its master's intentions. In the manor, a house elf was changing the sheets on Lucius' bed; oblivious to the fact that, even as the body of his master's first meal cooled, another was being laid out in the darkest part of the alley, her face holding the same expression of contentment that Liadan's had at the very end.

As Lucius reemerged onto the street, a trickle of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth. He raised an elegant hand to dab at it with his handkerchief before becoming lost in thought. They wouldn't be the last to die for his pleasure tonight, but he always savored the first ones best. He thought back to Liadan, smiling to himself that he had, perhaps, done a good deed, in a way, by being her anodyne, her relief of pain. And so she had been for him; she'd taken away the ache of his bloodlust. He could never count on it happening again, so he allowed himself to believe that his good deed would go unpunished, and continued to live in the moment; for he had no future, no life, not since the fall of the Dark Lord. He consumed the lives of others to hide from his own emptiness, never allowing himself to dwell on those he killed, for fear of feeling remorse. And he was right to fear, because if he had given himself time to think, he surely would have simply lain down on the pavement and waited for the sun. If his circumstances were different, he might have been pitied. As such, he couldn't even pity himself, for one emotion beckoned another.

Even as Lucius Malfoy entered the bustle of wizarding London's night life, he remained a cold shadow, hardly looking at those he might feed on. Such reflection was dangerous, and he was fortunate to find another young woman, raven haired and thin, to catch his attention and hunger. As he slid into the bar behind her, his reflections were left at the door, leaving only a cold predator, one that would never show mercy, could never show mercy; taking away pain, and leaving only pleasure.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you liked it! Read and review, _por favor_? You know I like reviews! I might... MIGHT do another chapter... Keeping an open mind here... I did like this quite a bit. Someone give me an idea, and I might run with it.**


End file.
